


You'll Always Be My Baby

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cake, Cashton, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, malum, p.s. its muke af as usual and i'm not sorry, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you not get one? I heard that can happen.” Jack wonders, earning a slap on his arm from Ben and a pointed stare from Andy. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Liz looks at Luke expectantly and Luke sighs, pulling his hand out from behind him. “I have six letters.” He explains, holding out his wrist to prove it, and sure enough there they are.</p>
<p>“Three sets of initials?!” Ben yelps, shooting out of his seat to inspect Luke’s skin. “Woah.”</p>
<p>or: The OT4 soulmate!AU that no one asked for or wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey)

Soul mates. Destined to be together. Predisposed by the universe from the second they’re conceived to meet and fall in love. Given a script tattoo letter of the initials of their other half when they turn 10, that starts off a light grey on the skin and solidifies to a solid black when they meet. Each soulmate has the initials in the same spot on their bodies, matching forever. Luke first learned about it from his parents briefly when he was 5, and then they taught him more in school when he was 8, how on their birthday in two years’ time they’d each have set of swirly little cursive letters somewhere on them and that would tell them who they were meant to be with. What they didn’t tell Luke was that it was possible to have more than one set of letters. More than one soulmate. Naturally, Luke woke up on the morning of his 10th birthday in a flurry of excitement, throwing off his clothes and standing in front of the mirror and checking every inch of his body for the new addition. He smiles wide when he sees the light grey mark form on his left wrist, but his frown quickly takes over as one set of initials finishes and another set starts just below it, and then another after that. Three sets of initials, six letters, lined up vertically over his bluish veins on the inner side of his left wrist. Three soulmates. Not one, not even two. Three. 

 

“MOM!” Luke shrieks, throwing on his pajama pants again and rushing downstairs with a frantic look on his face.

 

“In here Lukey dear!” Liz calls from the kitchen, fixing Luke his favorite birthday breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup. “Did you get your soulmate mark?” She wonders cheerily, turning around and losing her smile when she sees the unshed worried tears in Luke’s baby blue eyes. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

 

Luke takes a deep breath and tries to hide his left wrist behind his back. “I think something’s wrong.” He mumbles, nearly screaming when three sets of footsteps come pounding down the stairs.

 

“Where is he?” Ben yells.

 

“Luke, I wanna see it!” Jack yells right after.

 

“There’s my boy!” Andy announces, and they all file into the kitchen and settle themselves at the table. 

 

“Boys, please!” Liz scolds, putting down her spatula and turning off the stove before approaching Luke. “What happened sweetie? What’s wrong?”

 

“Did you not get one? I heard that can happen.” Jack wonders, earning a slap on his arm from Ben and a pointed stare from Andy. “Sorry.”

 

Liz looks at Luke expectantly and Luke sighs, pulling his hand out from behind him. “I have six letters.” He explains, holding out his wrist to prove it, and sure enough there they are.

 

“Three sets of initials?!” Ben yelps, shooting out of his seat to inspect Luke’s skin. “Woah.”

 

“You have three soulmates?! Not fair!” Jack pouts, rubbing absently at his right hip where his ‘C.B.’ mark is. 

 

“What are the initials?” Andy wonders softly, smiling.

 

Luke gulps, calming down since no one seems to be bugging out like he’s a freak or like he’s about to die or something. “A.I., M.C., and C.H.”

 

Andy scribbles them down on a notepad and tapes the paper to the fridge just like had when Ben and Jack had gotten theirs, and it makes Luke smile and blush seeing his father’s messy scrawl up there for him this time. 

 

“Do you know anyone with those initials?” Ben asks.

 

Luke stops to think for a minute but no one comes to mind, except, “I know a Mandy Caesar, but she turned 10 two months ago and her initials say D.B.”

 

“Okay, baby, that's okay.” Liz mutters in slight relief, almost like she’s talking to herself.

 

“How can this happen? I thought you could only have one soulmate.” Luke asks weakly, putting his left wrist against his ribs to hide it from them shyly.

 

“Well, it’s rare sweetie, but some people do get more than one. I’ve only known of one other person who did, it’s not a bad thing baby.” Liz explains with a sweet smile, petting Luke’s sleep-rumpled hair.

 

“So I’m not weird?” 

 

Everyone giggles a little bit and Ben claps Luke on the back. “No you’re definitely weird little bro, but not because you have more than one soulmate.”

 

“Ben Hemmings!” Liz admonishes good-naturedly, smiling despite her tone.

 

Andy and Jack chuckle as Luke blushes, and they’re all guided to sit at the table, plates piled high with pancakes. Luke eats quickly, glad it’s the summer time so he doesn’t have to deal with the prying eyes of the kids at school. He knows they’ll want to see it as soon as they see him again, and he’s a bit overwhelmed with it all right now so he really doesn’t want to have to give explanations. He’s glad when no one says anything more about it, content to just celebrate his birthday with him, and if he wears a bracelet or two to keep it covered from then on....well, no one would have to know.

 

*************

 

Fast forward five years and Luke still wears those bracelets. When someone asks if they can see his soulmate initials, Luke politely lies and says it’s in an inappropriate place and that he can’t. That is until one day when he’s in school and one of the bracelets snags on the door handle as he’s walking into his English class and it comes flying off, showing exactly one and half of another of his sets of initials. 

 

Of course the girl sitting in the seat right by the door, Aliesha, notices and she jumps out of her chair and squeals, grabbing Luke’s left wrist with surprising strength. “Oh my god, Luke! You have two soulmates?!” She announces loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room as Luke rips his hand away from her so she can’t see properly, her grip pulling off the other bracelet.

 

Mumbles of confusion and surprise and some of disgust fill the room as everyone gets up and starts to surround Luke, looking curiously. Aliesha pulls at his arm again, screeching when the third set comes into view for a fleeting second.

 

“He’s got three?”

 

“What a freak.”

 

“I’ve never seen that before.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Why does the chubby loser get three soulmates?” That one comes from the mouth of Luke’s sworn enemy, Michael, a year older but still in his classes and dead set on hating Luke with all the passion he has—the feeling is mutual.

 

Each distant comment brings a deeper shade of red to Luke’s cheeks as he’s practically backed into a corner, luckily running into the teacher as she comes in. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Ms. Keller, look! Luke has three soulmates!” Some girl Luke’s never spoken to before shouts from the direction to his right.

 

Ms. Keller ushers the kids away and gently tugs Luke out of the room and into the hallway. “May I see, Luke?” Her voice is calm and soothing, helping Luke fight the embarrassed tears back down.

 

The boy sheepishly shakes his head, hiding his wrist from sight so no one can get a better look, causing the teacher’s sweet brown eyes to soften sadly. “It’s alright, Luke, I’ll bet they’re wonderful anyway. You’re certainly a lucky boy, I hope you know that.”

 

She doesn’t say much more so Luke just nods and tries to avoid eye contact, loathing the idea of going back into that classroom for the next hour and having to endure the staring and the not-so-whispered insults. Ms. Keller seems to notice this and she takes pity on him “Luke, why don’t you do some independent studying in the courtyard? You’re my top student and I’ll just be going over the material we’ve already learned, so I trust you.”

 

Luke nods, smiling in relief. “Thanks, Ms. Keller.”

 

She nods back and Luke hurries on his way, settling down in the little gazebo the school has in the courtyard, opening his books and not-quite-studying. He can’t shake the feeling that something’s off, something’s different, but he can’t quite place it. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, head in his hands just waiting for the bell to ring and signal lunch, when he notices what’s different.

 

“Shit.” He gasps, eyes widening. 

 

“Language, Hemmings.” Comes a voice from the opening of the gazebo, and Luke actually groans out loud at the familiar snippy tone.

 

“What do you want, Michael? I’m not in the mood.” 

 

“Aw, is little Hemmo sad that he got picked on?” Michael sneers, plopping himself down on the bench across from Luke.

 

Luke rolls his eyes and puts his head down on the notebook in front of him. “Just go away, you prick. Don’t you have someone else’s life to ruin?”

 

“No actually, I don’t. I’m a monogamous life-ruiner.” He chuckles, sounding much too proud of the fact. It goes silent, mostly because Luke’s sick of this conversation and where it’s heading, and then there’s this big heaving sigh like Michael’s the one having a tough day. “Look, Luke, I’m sorry about what I said.”

 

“I’m sure you are.” Luke bites back sarcastically, nearly spitting on his notes from speaking so harshly.

 

Michael sighs again, this time a little more exasperated. “Luke, seriously. I am.” At the seemingly honest tone in his voice, Luke looks up and finds a genuine look of sadness there. “I have more than one soulmate too.”

 

Now that, Luke was not expecting. “You....you do?” Michael nods. “Wait! What’s your last name?” He asks, remembering what he’d discovered was different about himself.

 

“Uh, Clifford.” Michael tells him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Michael Clifford? M.C.?” Luke breathes a little too quietly, staring down at his left wrist, the second set of initials, now a solid black instead of light grey like the other two surrounding it: M.C.

 

“Oh my god.” Michael whispers, pulling off his brown leather watch at staring at his own left wrist, the third set of letters in solid black, L.H. “Luke Hemmings.”

 

Luke hesitantly holds out his wrist, initial side up on the table space between them. Michael does the same, matching his up with Luke’s. Luke’s staring at the order of Michael’s pairs: A.I. in grey, C.H. in solid black, L.H. is solid black. 

 

“You’ve met C.H.?” Luke wonders softly, reaching his other hand out to rub over his still grey C.H.

 

“Yeah, it’s Calum Hood. He’s new, I met him in my science class. He’s got the same ones we do.” Michael explains.

 

“Do you have his number? Can you text him? I wanna meet him.” Luke says, probably much too excitedly but he doesn’t care right now.

 

“Yeah alright Hemmings, ease up. I’ll get him out here.” Michael grins, pulling his phone from his backpack and typing away. “Hey, I forgot to mention that I saw your covers on YouTube. You’re pretty good.”

 

Luke’s cheeks flame but he smiles anyway. “Thanks.”

 

“You know, I play guitar too. So does Calum.” Michael smiles back, putting his phone down on the table.

 

“Really? That’s awesome. Maybe we could cover something together one day.” Luke suggests, just as the doors to the courtyard burst open and out comes a boy with black fringe sweeping across his forehead and a red bag slung over his shoulder.

 

He makes a smiley beeline right for Luke and Michael, and the second he sits down Luke watches his C.H. turn black. Michael and Calum smile as they watch it too, the latter holding out his left wrist proudly as his L.H. goes black too. 

 

“Sweet.” Calum nods with a giggle, each boy admiring their wrists and how the bottom two pairs on each of their bodies is black. “All we have to do now is find the mysterious A.I.”

 

The bell rings and startles them all into silence, each one getting up and exiting the small gazebo. Luke hangs back and Michael’s the one to notice, so he waves Calum on and doubles back to the blonde to tug him along. 

 

“I still can’t believe one of my soulmates is the guy I’ve hated for three months, and I never even noticed.” He muses quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Well, you always keep it covered so I’m not surprised that you didn’t know. I didn’t either until today, but that’s just because I’m an unobservant idiot, so.” Michael shrugs, throwing an arm around Luke’s shoulders with a cheeky grin on his face. “And hate me or not, looks like you’re stuck with me forever, little Hemmo.”

 

“Oh god, please don’t call me that.” Luke groans as the round the corner toward Luke’s locker. 

 

“Sorry.” Michael chuckles, ruffling Luke’s hair as he leans on the locker next to Luke’s. “Now, about those YouTube covers....”

 

*************

 

Six months later and they’ve got themselves a decent following on YouTube, posting covers constantly on Luke’s channel ‘hemmo1996’, and the people seem to love it. Luke, Michael, and Calum are pretty popular, so popular in fact that they’ve got a gig at the Annandale Hotel in a month. There’s just a small problem, miniscule really, but...

 

“We’ve got no fucking drummer! Who are we, Nine Inch Nails from the 90s?!” Michael shrieks, pacing the room while Calum and Luke scour the internet looking for potential candidates.

 

“Calm down Mikey, we’ll find one.” Calum soothes, reaching his hand back blindly in search of the boy.

 

Michael huffs and take the offering, letting Calum pull him forward and into the chair he’d abandoned several minutes ago in favor of wearing a hole in Luke’s bedroom floor. “How do you know?”

 

“Because we know.” Luke states matter-of-factly, leaning over Calum to place a short kiss on Michael’s nose.

 

That seems to calm the boy significantly, and they all diligently go back to searching for drummer’s in Sydney. They scroll for hours but they can’t seem to find someone who fits the bill, mostly just older guys that look creepy and some that are way too young. They’re starting to feel hopeless.

 

“Hey! What if we post an ad?” Calum suggests, taking control of the mouse.

 

“What, like on Craigslist? Isn’t that a little weird?” Luke wonders, but he’s obviously outnumbered here because Calum and Michael are already on the site typing it all out.

 

It reads: WANTED: Drummer, preferably male, between the ages of 15-18 in the Sydney area. If interested, contact Michael Clifford at 0463 570 289 to schedule an audition.

 

Luke sighs and shakes his head, receiving a giggly kiss on each cheek from either boy. “Alright fine, post it.”

 

And they do, and within two days they get a call from a 17 year old named Ashton, and they schedule him to audition that Saturday at 2pm. They’re buzzing with excitement and nervousness by the time the day rolls around, waiting anxiously in Luke’s garage for the potential drummer to show up. 

 

“What if he hates us?” Luke wonders honestly, bouncing his leg rapidly as he bites his nails. 

 

“Who could hate us?” Michael smirks, looking entirely serious despite that.

 

“Bro, I hate us.” Calum chuckles, shaking his head.

 

A few beats of silence pass before Luke says, “What if we hate him?”

 

“Then we can use him for this one gig and chuck him out.” Michael decides, shrugging like that’s an entirely acceptable way to treat someone.

 

“We can’t do that Mikey. If we don’t like him then we won’t let him join, Lukey.” Calum amends, petting Luke’s hair affectionately.

 

“Yeah but what if-“

 

“Luke, no more ‘what ifs’. We haven’t even met him yet, so just calm down, okay?” Michael coos, kissing Luke’s lips gently to sooth him.

 

Luke shakes his head, about to say something when they hear the telltale clicking sound of a bicycle coming closer to them. They all look up to see a little-ish blonde boy hopping off his bike and walking up Luke’s driveway, wearing a somewhat questionable purple shirt that Michael immediately makes a disgusted sound at. Luke whacks him on the chest and giggles out a quiet ‘shut up’. 

Calum stands up when the boy finishes leaning his bike on the kickstand, approaching him slowly. “Are you Ashton?”

 

“Uh yeah, hi.” Ashton answers, and Luke instantly decides he loves Ashton’s voice.

 

“Hi, I’m Calum.” The Maori boy greets, gesturing backwards at the other two boys. “That’s Luke, and that’s Michael.”

 

“Hi.” They both wave, standing up from the old worn out couch.

 

“It’s cool to meet you guys. I’ve seen your stuff on YouTube, you’re pretty good.” Ashton comments, nodding with a smile that warms the whole room.

 

“Thanks man. So are you ready to show us your skills? The drum kit we have isn’t the best, but it’ll work for now.” Michael says, pointing over his shoulder at the kit, which admittedly looks like its seen its day.

 

“It’s alright, I have a good one at home but I couldn’t carry it on my bike.” Ashton giggles, moving towards the kit with determination. “Is there anything in particular you want me to play?”

 

“No, just....just go for it.” Luke nods, standing close in between Michael and Calum, the latter sneaking his hand around to rub at Luke’s soulmate marks, a habit he picked up from Michael.

 

Luke smiles softly to himself, knowing that it’s become a thing they all do when they’re just sitting around or when they’re having a quiet moment between them—one of them will just reach over and grab another’s left wrist and trace the letters, rub over the script, kiss their own initials. As Luke’s lost in thought, Ashton starts playing what sounds like a Green Day song but Luke can’t quite pinpoint which one, not that it matters because 20 seconds in and Luke’s already decided that Ashton’s incredible. And he’s nice, minus the shirt, and he’s totally adorable. One look at Michael and Calum and it’s easy to see that they’re all on the same page with that. A minute later and Ashton finishes playing whatever song, sweating just the tiniest bit on his forehead as he looks hopefully up at them from behind the drums, twirling the sticks in his hands.

 

“Dude, that was awesome!” Michael shrieks, mouth hanging open in awe.

 

“Totally sick.” Calum nods.

 

“You’re amazing.” Luke adds, smiling at the blush forming on Ashton’s cheeks.

 

The boy giggles again and Luke could get used to hearing that sound. “Thanks.”

 

“Well I mean if it wasn’t obvious, you’re totally in.” Michael announces, confirmed by enthusiastic nods from Luke and Calum.

 

“Really? Sweet!” Ashton grins, looking like the happiest guy ever.

 

Calum and Michael stumble forward and start talking to Ashton immediately about what songs he knows how to play, what bands he likes, that general stuff, but Luke can’t shake the feeling that something’s changed. He feels an odd sort of tug in his chest and he chalks it up to the addition to the band, the things that could happen for them now that they’re an actual band. But it feels like more and it strikes Luke that the last time something ‘felt like more’, he found out Michael was one of his soulmates. 

 

His eyes widen and he stares at his left wrist. “Ashton?” Luke calls, looking away from his skin and making eye contact with the boy. “What’s your last name?”

 

Ashton looks mildly confused before he says, “Irwin, why?”

 

“Irwin, like....like with an ‘I’?” Luke questions, just to clarify.

 

“Yeah....”

 

Luke looks back at his wrist just to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him and sure enough, there’s the top set of initials, A.I., in solid black. All three sets, inked permanently on his skin in perfect black script. His three soulmates, right in front of him. Luke looks almost tearfully at Calum and Michael, nodding as they rush to check their own wrists, every pair of eyes turning to Ashton once they realize.

 

“Ashton, can we see your left wrist?” Calum wonders frantically, pulling at the boy’s arm before he even has a chance to answer.

 

Calum tugs away the series of thick tuber bracelets Ashton has covering the skin, revealing three sets of letters, now all completely in black. Ashton looks as bewildered as the rest of them feel, staring in shock at the six letters that were all grey less than an hour ago: M.C., C.H., and L.H. 

 

“Holy shit.” Michael whispers, looking at Ashton’s wrist.

 

Ashton furrows his brow. “Hey, don’t swear.”

 

“Sorry, but oH MY GOD!” Michael screeches, lunging forward and nearly tackling Ashton off of his little stool in a hug.

 

Ashton steadies him with surprising finesse, holding Michael still in his lap with a small chuckle and a big smile. Luke and Calum, quickly join the embrace from each side, sparing a fleeting thought to the age of this stool and how easily it could break underneath all their weight before just going for it. Luke feels his chest relax finally, for the first time since he was 10 and confused and worried about what it could mean having three soulmates instead of just one. Now he knows. It means these three boys, his three boys, his band.

 

*********

 

2016 rolls around faster than Luke could’ve ever contemplated. It literally feels like just yesterday they were piled on top of Ashton on the floor of his garage, lying on broken stool pieces and laughing their asses for hours because they were all too giddy to stop. Things with them escalated so fast, that first gig opening up the entire world to these four idiots from Sydney, and Luke’s never felt more on top of the world. They’re like the real deal now, winning awards and playing sold out shows all over the globe and working with the people they used to (still do) idolize. They know Mark Hoppus and Pete Wentz for Christ’s sake, if that’s not “real deal” material then Luke doesn’t know what is. He’s texting in a group message with Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat right now too, which should say it all too. It’s surreal, the way their lives turned out. Hell, half the band never even finished school, and Luke almost didn’t with all the skipping and cutting he did to spend time banding with his boys. Luke would’ve never expected a bunch of high school dropouts to amount to what they have, so surreal is probably an understatement. Not to mention there’s nothing better than getting to travel the world with your soulmates, every city full of love for them and every show stronger than the last. They’re on their second sold out world tour, just started it days ago, and its already amazing. The fans are loving the new songs and they still go crazy for the old ones and it feels incredible that Luke’s surrounded by love on every side of him, both on stage and in front of it. That’s what it is too, love. Four boys in love with each other, millions of fans worldwide in love with them. What a life.

 

As it is, Luke’s currently strolling through Nagoya with his hand tangled in Michael’s, occasionally letting the blue haired boy tug him into random stores to buy something he doesn’t—nor will he ever—need, the smile on Michael’s face worth every second Luke spends staring at Pokémon he doesn’t recognize and anime characters he’s never heard of. He listens intently as the boy explains various evolutions of characters and the storylines, squeezing his hand to slow him down whenever he gets so excited that he can’t sit still and his mouth trips over simple words. Michael thrives in Japan, loses his mind with excitement and happiness every time he even thinks about being here, which is part of the reason Luke, Ashton, and Calum rallied to have Sounds Live Feels Live start in Asia. They ended the last tour in a tired monotonous slump, Michael taking the worst of it, and they hated seeing him like that so it seemed logical to start it all over again in Michael’s favorite place, bring the good times back to light so Michael won’t be worrying about the potential of slipping back down. So far so good, Michael’s in heaven and he’s smiling bright and cheery despite having to wake up earlier again, and that’s all they could’ve really hope for.

 

“Luke, look at that, holy shit!” Michael shrieks from beside him, drawing Luke out of his reverie as he pulls him to the far wall of the store.

 

“Wha—Oh my god.” Luke groans good-naturedly, smile despite himself at the object Michael’s pointed out: an almost beanie style hat shaped like Fennekin, one of Michael’s new favorite Pokémon. One look at the sparkle in Michael’s eyes and Luke knows, “You’re gonna buy it aren’t you?” 

 

“Hell yes.” Michael giggles, letting go of Luke’s hand to grab the hat and fit it onto his head.

 

Luke has to smile, confessing, “It’s adorable. You’re adorable.” He leans in and plants a tiny kiss on Michael’s nose, the stuffed nose on the hat poking him in the forehead.

Michael giggles and swats at Luke’s chest, pulling the hat off his head and holding it tightly in his right hand as he grabs Luke’s hand with his left and continues pulling him along. They end up with about a dozen things that Michael buys, 12 things he’ll never need and half of which he’ll probably forget about after two weeks. But all in all Luke can’t complain. Michael’s happy and the first few shows have been incredible so far and everyone is excited for what’s to come, so it’s good with him if Michael wants to purchase every Pokémon related thing within arm’s length. Said boy is currently wearing his Fennekin hat and nearly skipping down the street, talking excitedly about some fans he met yesterday while he was out with Ashton—apparently they were adorable and one of them gave him a sticker sheet full of Pikachus in various positions and Michael’s decided he wants to put them all over one of his old phone cases. Luke just smiles and nods along, happy to hold Michael’s hand tightly and let him drag Luke wherever he wants to go. It’s pretty late into the evening when they get back to the hotel and Luke’s exhausted. Michael’s energy seems to be through the roof, however, and as soon as they’re in the room he’s tackling Calum to the ground and taunting him with the fact that Michael got to meet the actual Doge dog.

 

“Like, I fucking met a meme in actual real life. The real fucking Doge, Calum! He was licking my face and sitting on my lap and he was the cutest thing, Cal, you’d never believe it!” He giggles, talking so fast that he barely gets one word out before the next one is coming.

 

Calum just smiles and calmly sits still underneath the boy, listening intently and giving Luke’s ankle a little hand hug when the blonde walks by. Michael keeps talking and talking and Calum’s just watching him and laughing along, messing with the Pokémon hat atop his head as he talks. Calum can’t help it when he surges up and connects his lips with Michael’s, cutting him off in the middle of an explanation about why he needed three different Charizard shirts and tanging his tongue with the older boy’s. Michael kisses back, losing track of what he was saying entirely as Calum’s lips nip at his own. He hums into Calum’s mouth and lets his body weight rest a little more on the younger boy, feeling Calum’s tattooed arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him closer.

 

“Jesus, you two are hot.” Luke breathes from the bed, lying with his feet by the headboard and his head hanging off the edge so he can see them better. Calum and Michael just chuckle in response, kicking it up a notch and grinding into each other, making sure Luke can see their tongues brushing against each other. Luke groans. “Fucking hell. Ashton! Help me!” 

 

The door to the bathroom swings open and a shirtless and slightly damp Ashton comes out, towel drying his hair as he stares questioningly at Luke. “Help you with what, Luke?”

 

“They’re torturing me.” Luke whines, letting his face flop into the mattress.

 

Ashton steps around the bed and catches sight of Michael and Calum on the floor, making out heavily and rubbing against each other. “Oh.” Is all Ashton has to offer.

 

“Heeellllpppp.” Luke whines again, turning over and batting his lashes up at Ashton with his best innocent face.

 

Ashton sits on the bed near Luke’s ribs and reaches over to rub his long fingers over Luke’s soulmate marks. “And what is it that you’d like me to do?” 

 

Michael moans from the floor and Luke kicks his feet childishly against the bed. “That! Whatever they’re doing, Ash. They got me hard.”

 

“God, you’re whiny today.” Ashton shakes his head, grabbing both of Luke’s wrists and pinning them above the blonde’s head, making Luke groan softly. “But we can fix that.” He smirks, reaching forward and getting so close to Luke’s mouth that their lips are nearly touching.

 

He pauses there, lips less than a centimeter apart, breath mingling, trying his hardest to tease Luke. Luke whimpers and tries to push up and connect their lips but Ashton holds him down harder, chuckling at Luke’s pout. The oldest boy leans in and lets his bottom lip drag up over both of Luke’s, putting extra pressure on his lip ring to make him groan.  
“Ash, please.” Luke mumbles, hearing another sharp moan from the floor that sounds suspiciously like Calum.

 

“Alright, alright. I’d say keep your pants on, but they’re about to come off, so.” Ashton chuckles, letting go of Luke’s wrists to undo his jeans. “Don’t move your hands.” He instructs harshly, glaring as Luke instantly puts his arms back down on the bed. 

 

Luke’s hands twitch as Ashton gets his jeans and boxers down, reaching back up to pull Luke’s shirt off as well. The younger boy pouts his lips out and stares at Ashton hopefully, begging silently to be kissed. Ashton smiles and obliges, putting all of his weight on Luke’s lower half as he starts kissing the blonde filthily, grinding against him. The rough catch of Ashton’s sweatpants makes Luke moan loudly, hands twitching again with the need to touch Ashton, and the older boy reaches back up to hold them down again so he’s not tempted to move them. Luke happily lets him, his vision suddenly taken over by pretty green eyes and a killer smile. Ashton kisses Luke again, gently running his fingers over Luke’s left wrist as he holds it against the bed. Luke arches up, pressing his chest to the older boy’s as Ashton grind down into him harder, drawing a muffled whine out of the blonde. The bed dips next to them and Calum’s cologne fills their noses along with Michael’s sweet natural musk, lewd moans greeting their ears. Ashton takes Luke’s minor distraction as an opportunity to sit up and get his pants and boxers off, reaching for the lube they’d left on the bedside table last night. Luke watches Calum and Michael’s naked bodies writhe against each other, two pairs of hands reaching for everywhere on the other’s body and it looks hot enough to make Luke’s dick twitch roughly.

 

“Did I mention you guys are hot?” Luke wonders breathily, spreading his legs absentmindedly to make room as Ashton shuffles between them.

 

Calum chuckles into Michael’s mouth, pulling back to speak. “Yeah, you did babe. Shit, Mikey.” He whimpers the name as Michael starts lightly biting at Calum’s throat, scarping his teeth over the younger boy’s Adam’s apple.

 

Luke nods, eyes fluttering shut as Ashton’s slick fingers make their way between his cheeks and rub over his hole. He sighs in content as Calum quietly asks for the lube, the bed shifting slightly as the bottle is handed off and Calum sits up. Luke open his eyes again, feeling drunk with arousal as he makes eye contact with Michael, finding him in the same state. Without much thought, Michael leans over and kisses Luke’s waiting open lips, mouths moving lazily against each other’s as Ashton pushes two fingers inside Luke and Calum settles for one inside Michael. Twin gasps tumble out, brushing against lips and dampening the air. 

 

“Mmm, Ash.....” Luke breathes, hearing the obscene wet sound of the oldest boy’s fingers pushing into him, Ashton’s other hand pressing against Luke’s lower stomach to hold him still.

 

Beside him, Michael’s back arches high as Calum adds another finger and presses them in deep, holding them there and moving the tips against Michael’s sweet spot. The blue haired boy’s mouth drops open and he grabs onto the sheets with one hand and Luke’s arm with the other, digging his nails into both as his legs kick out and spread wider under Calum’s touch. Luke’s not much better, Ashton three fingers deep and licking into his mouth languidly as his hand moves quickly. Luke lets out a high pitched whine into Ashton’s mouth, Michael’s nails digging harder into Luke’s arm as the older boy whimpers, Calum pushing in the third finger as well. The collective energy in the room seems to speed up, Luke’s brain struggling to keep up as Ashton shifts around and Calum drizzles more lube over the hand he has inside Michael, leaning over the older boy to whisper something that Luke can’t make out over the sound of Michael’s groans. He can guess what’s happening though once Calum starts wiggling his pinky against Michael’s rim to try to get it inside and oh, okay. So Luke’s about to get fucked, presumably hard because Ashton’s looking at Luke like he’s the oldest boy’s last meal, and Michael’s....well. Yeah, there goes the pinky and out pops another whine from the blue haired boy, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure. Luke huffs a surprised breath when the tip of Ashton’s dick pokes lewdly at his ass, his legs pushed up against his chest as Ashton folds him in half and starts to push in at the same time Calum starts twisting his hand and fingers around inside Michael to make the older boy moan loudly. Ashton slides into Luke with another measured push, both of them with their eyes locked on Michael’s writhing body despite the fact that they’re sitting hips to ass with each other.

 

“Oh fuck...” Michael pants, mouth hanging open as Calum starts to slowly spread his fingers out inside Michael to make room.

 

Michael keeps mumbling incoherently as Ashton grabs hold of the backs of Luke’s thighs and starts fucking into him quickly. Luke’s attention is quickly snapped to Ashton as pleasure starts tickling his spine and drawing out moan after moan, almost drowning out Michael’s sweet sounds. Skin slapping skin is filling the room as Luke finds the will to look away from a sweaty and groaning Ashton to see that Calum’s working on getting his thumb inside Michael.

 

“Relax for me kitten.” Calum coos, and Michael instantly obeys, going virtually boneless as his head flops to the side and searches for Luke.

 

“I’m—ooohhhh god, I’m right here Mikey.” Luke pants, the words coming out as moans as he reaches a hand out and grabs one of Michael’s.

 

Michael nods in Luke’s general direction as Ashton leans over and starts mouthing at Luke’s neck, the angle change driving him in deeper and making Luke squeeze Michael’s hand and arch his back high. 

 

“There, there, there.” He chants desperately, using his free hand to claw at Ashton’s shoulders and back.

 

“No, no baby,” Ashton chides, slightly out of breath from fucking Luke hard and fast, “you’re not allowed to come until Mikey does.”

 

Luke whimpers, eyes watering at the pleasure Ashton’s giving him. “No! No, please Ash, please!”

 

“Mmmm, you sound so pretty when you beg baby boy, but no.” Ashton denies with a smirk, kissing Luke’s pouting lips as he torturously starts fucking Luke even deeper and faster.

 

Luke shrieks and he’s surprised he hasn’t broken Michael’s hand from how hard he’s holding it, but Michael doesn’t seem to notice or care because Calum’s thumb is finally working its way inside and the Maori boy is pouring more lube over the rest of his hand and he’s starting to push that in too. 

 

“Oh god, Calum...” Michael whines, eyes glassy and dazed in a pleasure-pain stupor as Calum pushes more or his hand in, almost halfway to his wrist.

 

“Fuck, Ash, please it feels so good.” Luke groans, nails biting into Ashton’s neck.

 

“No, Luke.” Ashton finalizes, halting his movements before he flips them over, catching Luke off guard once the blonde is situation on top of Ashton. “Ride me baby.” He commands, slapping Luke’s ass as punctuation.

 

Luke squeaks and rotates his hips instantly, bracing his hands on Ashton’s chest as he gains the momentum to start moving up and down slowly. He picks up speed as he looks over again, glad he did because Calum gives one final slow push of his arm and he’s got his whole fist inside Michael. The blue haired boy’s back flies off the mattress, reaching toward the ceiling as the breath punches out of his lungs in a frantic groan. 

 

“Jesus.” Ashton mutters, holding Luke’s hips tightly as he guides him to move faster. He can tell Luke’s getting impatient, losing steam because he’s tired and he needs to come, but he’s not getting off that easy. “I think he could use your help there Lukey boy.” Ashton nods toward Michael’s general person, elaborating at Luke’s confused look. “You know he likes when you talk to him baby. Get him there if you wanna come.”

 

Luke lets out heavy breaths as he locks his eyes on Michael. “Mikey?” He calls, whimpering quietly when he bounces down on Ashton harder than before, waiting for Michael’s watery eyes to open and look at him. “Looks like it feels....feels good, huh? You like having Calum’s fist in you? Nice and big, right? Just the way you like it?”

 

Michael’s dick twitches at Luke’s words and Calum reaches up with his free hand and starts jerking it at the same speed he’s jamming his fist around inside Michael, not once taking it out of the boy. “Yeah....yeah Lu, feels fu-fucking amazing...”

 

“Yeah baby? You feel full, don’t you? All full with Calum’s big hands. God, it looks so fucking sexy Mikey, your ass is just begging for it.” Luke breathes, watching both of Calum’s hands move quickly as Michael’s stomach and legs start quivering like they do when he’s about to come. “You gonna come, Mikey?” Luke wonders, hips twitching because he’s been close for what feels like forever and he needs Michael to come so he can. “Gonna get yourself all dirty for us? Come with Calum’s fist up your ass like a slut? I wanna see it, Mikey, can you do it for me?”

 

Michael squeals and comes 10 seconds later, painting his stomach and Calum’s hand white, mouth open in a mostly silent moan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” He whispers, barely audible over Luke’s needy begging.

 

“Ash....Ash, please.” Luke pleads, trying to wrench his wrists from Ashton’s big hands, the oldest boy having grabbed them just before Michael came to stop Luke from touching himself.

 

“Wait for me, Lukey, I’m almost there.” Ashton gasps, eyes slipping shut at the pretty sounds dripping from Luke’s mouth.

 

“C’mon, c’mon Ash, please come.” Luke begs, giving it his all as he clenches down on the oldest boy as tight as he can and starts bouncing in earnest. “Need you to come, please.”

 

Frustrated and pleasured tears drip from Luke’s eyes as Ashton’s back arcs just the slightest bit and he groans, squeezing Luke’s wrists painfully tight. “Now, now, now!”

 

Luke sobs in relief, eyes rolling back as he goes mostly still and comes all over Ashton’s stomach, feeling the oldest boy come inside him. Luke trembles through it, slumping over onto Ashton’s chest when it finally passes. Their attention is quickly averted to their left when Calum lets out a gravelly moan, met with the delicious sight of the younger boy straddling Michael’s chest and jerking himself off at a fast pace over Michael’s face. Michael’s eyes are glazed over but wide, watching Calum’s movements like it’s the last thing he’ll ever get to see, mouth falling open seeming of its own accord to invite Calum in. The younger boy pushes his hips forward just enough so that Michael can mouth at the head of his dick, licking the slit as Calum reaches a hand back to support Michael’s head. The older boy sucks diligently, lapping his tongue in all the right places and hollowing his cheeks to bring Calum in a little deeper. Calum throws his head back, legs already shaking because Michael’s mouth was born for blowjobs and the blue haired boy truly is amazing at giving them. It takes another minute of Michael’s incessant skillful mouth before Calum’s coming, choking Michael a little when he does. The older boy happily swallows it all down, refusing to let Calum out until the younger boy is fully finished. They’re both pulled in by an already cleaned and semi-dressed Ashton, looking behind him to see a half asleep and also clean Luke smiling drowsily at them. Calum lets Ashton do his thing, wiping them both down from head to toe with a towel, putting on the boxers he’s handed after, leaning over to cuddle into Luke’s side and give the boy a sweet kiss, one that makes Luke smile. 

 

“M’fucking tired.” Michael complains, eyes already closed as Ashton tucks them all under the blankets, settling himself behind Michael and giving the blue haired boy a shoulder kiss.

 

“You’re always tired baby.” Ashton teases, pulling Michael closer into him.

 

Michael giggles quietly, hearing the soft snores coming from Luke’s half open mouth. Calum’s well on his way too, eyes drooping shut dangerously. Michael and Ashton aren’t much better, falling fast, but it’s instinct when Michael reaches to each boy and runs his fingers over his initials on each of their wrists, smiling softly once Ashton starts snoring behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOAHHHHH HEY AGAIN. Another update because I started this one and the other one at the same time and so here it is ((oops?)). I honestly don't know where this idea came from or why I wrote it, I suppose I just felt like jumping on the bandwagon and seeing how it went! I hope it's not terrible or anything, and that you like it even if you've ((most likely)) read something like this before! I try not to write what everyone else is writing most of the time but I just really like these soulmate stories and I wanted to do one so I did! As I've said, I hope it satisfies and that you liked it, and don't forget to leave feedback, suggestions, and comments below as always! Love you guys<3 ((p.s. THE ENDING SUCKS I'M SORRY))
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and babyhemhem  
> twitter: traysadilla  
> insta: tahracee  
> sc: youngtray  
> ponder: traceecatherine


End file.
